Scared
by xRaychalx
Summary: Edwards gone and Bella fell in love again. Will her world be what Edward wanted? Or will her life fall apart once again?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people expect Mary. All the others belong to the wonderful SM. Please enjoy and review me and tell me what I can do to make it better. :_

* * *

Chapter one.  
BPOV.

"Jacob! This water is so cold!" I stood in the middle of the ocean shaking. Why did I let Jacob talk me into this? I looked over at him laughing. I grunted and walked out sitting on a towel pretending to be mad at me.

He came over to me and he noticed I looked mad. "Bells, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." He looked down and I stiffed a giggle. It was so hard to act mad at this boy.

I thought back a few years and remembered the day I finally told him I loved him. He beamed so big. He went crazy as well. He told everyone in town what I said. I don't think I stopped being red the whole time.

I looked over at him and laughed. He realized I was messing around and lightly pushed me on my back. I laughed and he hovered over me. His body inches from mine.

He kissed me and I suddenly thought about Edward. My body tensed up. I haven't thought about Edward in so long. I wondered if he new about my life. That I was now happily married to Jacob and had a wonderful little daughter?

Jacob noticed how my body had reacted to his kiss. "Bella, Is everything okay?" I looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." I turned around to face him and gave him a small kiss. I got up. "Let's go back. I'll go get Mary Alice. Ill meet you at the car."

I walked over to the water and stared out into the water. "Mary! Time to come in!!" I looked out in the water but didn't see anyone. "Mary! Where are you?" I walked out into the water and looked up and down the beach looking for her. She couldn't have gotten too far. She was just there.

I don't know how long I stood out there looking for her until Jacob came and found me. "Bella? What's taking so long?" He looked around for Mary. "Uhm, Where's Mary?"

I started crying."Shes...She's...gone" I covered my face with my hands and continued to cry. "What...She's gone?" Jacob picked me up and carried me onto to the shore before he went back out and tried to find her.

How could she be gone? She knows how to swim. She would have screamed. Maybe she just went down the beach further without realizing it. She's not gone. She's not gone. She's not gone. I pulled my legs tight against my chest, rocking back and forth, breathing sharply and crying. I don't know how long it was until Jacob finally came back.

"I talked to all the lifeguards. None of them have seen her. I gave them a picture and they are going to look for her. Don't worry Bella, We'll find her." He pulled me up to his chest and held me. I knew he didn't want to break down either. "I'll get the pack to help too."

When we got back home Jacob called the pack and they searched everywhere. I sat on the couch not able to move or even cry anymore. I was so scared.

The phone rang and I managed to get up and answer it.  
"Bella, we found her." It was Jacob. They found her. They found Mary. I wanted to scream in joy. "Let me talk to her"

"Uhm Bella, Come to Sams house. We need to talk."  
"About what? What's wrong?" I didn't like this. Jacob didn't sound happy at all. "Bella, just come here."

I hung up and drove to his house. I ran up the stairs as fast as i could without managing to trip. Sam meet me when I got inside. "Where's Mary?" I tried looking around him but he was to big to see around.

He told me to sit down which I did. Jacob was sitting across from me with his head in his hands. Something was really wrong. "Sam...What's wrong?"

"Bella, I'm not sure how to say this." He looked down. "Mary was attacked." I gasped and started crying. "Is she...dead?" Sam didn't say anything. He nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

I started crying even harder. Jacob sat in front of me. "Bella, we are going to find who did this. We are going to kill whoever did this." I was shocked. How could they kill a human? "Jacob, its fine. You cant just kill a human. Its against what yall believe in.  
Jacob looked down. "It wasn't a human Bells, It was a vampire."

I screamed. "Which one?" He didn't say anything. He just kept looking away. "Jacob! Tell me!"  
"Victoria" he whispered.

I was frozen in shock. No. No. No. It couldn't be. They said she was gone. Why did she do this? Didn't she know Edward no longer cared about me or loved me? I always knew shed come back for ME. But no Mary. Why Mary? She was so young. The room started spinning. I saw her face in my head. Snarling. Biting my daughters neck, killing her. My world went black.

"Bella…Bells? Baby, wake up. Sam, shes been like this for 10 minutes. When is she going to wake up?"  
"Jacob, be patient. Shell come around."  
"Bella, If you can hear me, I love you. Please wake up. Please" I hated his voice. It was full of so much sadness.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. "Jacob?" Bella!" He lunged himself at me pulling me in his arms. "Oh Bells! Don't ever scare me like that again!" He pulled away only long enough to kiss me. "Bells, I love you! Im so sorry about Macy. We will find her. I promise."

I nodded and stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" Jacob frowned. "Do you want me to come with you?" I shook my head and walked out the door. I didn't know where I was going nor did I care. I just had to get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely people expect for Mary. Other than that they all belong to the wonderful SM. 3 Enjoy chapter two, and please review and give me some ideas or something :  
**

Chapter two.

I got in my car and started driving. My truck was long dead by now and Jacob got me a Hybrid as a wedding gift. I guess being affected by the environment had an effect on him. I loved the car though. I didn't know where I was going until I got there. Their old house. His old house. The Cullens old house.

I stopped in the driveway and got out. I began crying again. Why did I have to come here? I sat on the steps and pulled my knees up to my chest. "How come everyone I love just leaves me?"

I began to cry harder. "The only reason Jacob hasn't left is because he hasn't imprinted yet" I started thinking about him meeting some girl and leaving me which made me cry harder.

"Awh, Don't cry Bella. Everything will be okay." Said a very familiar voice. Oh no. I looked up meeting dark red eyes matching her red hair. The vampire who stole my daughter from me. "What do you want Victoria."

She moved towards me. "Your little boyfriends family killed my mate and so now im going to ruin his."

"Edwards gone so it doesn't matter. Go find his new love." I looked down.

"Awh, little Bella got dumped" She joked.

"Just go ahead, do whatever you want. Youll die soon enough" I threatened standing up.

"Ill die? Whats going to happen to me? Your little wolf friends going to come and get me?" she laughed.

"You'll see. His pack will find out and they will come a tear you to shreds, just like the Cullens did to your James." I took a step toward her daring her to come after me. Jacob will smell her soon. I know he will. Hes watching over me. He always is.

She growled and lunged toward me slamming me into the ground. I tried to fight her off of me but of course she was a vampire so there was no point. "Oh no. Your not going anywhere." She slammed my head into the step and everything went black.

OW! Whats that pain?! I felt like I was on fire. I started to roll around thinking my skin was on fire. Why wont it go away?

"Bella? Oh my god! BELLA!" It was Jacob. I wanted to answer him. I wanted to know what this pain was. It seemed so familiar. But where? Where have I felt this before? "Oh Bella! Say something anything please!" Jacob pleaded.

"Owwww" I screamed out. "Whats wrong Bella?!"

"OW!" That's all I could say. I wanted this pain to end. This razor sharp pain. Razor sharp…teeth…fire. OH MY GOSH! She bit me! I screamed. I managed to open my eyes and sit up.

"Jacob help!! She bite me!"

Jacobs body started shaking and his hands formed fists. "She what!!" He voiced boomed. "SAM!" he yelled. "Victoria bit her. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get the venom out. What do we do? We need to find her! KILL HER!"

I was scared. Ive never seen Jacob so mad before and plus, he didn't know how to get the venom out. And neither do I. All I know is Edward sucked it out. But If a werewolf does that, what would happen?

I was lost in my thoughts when the next thing I know Im being carried by Embry. "What…Whats going on?"

"Everyone is looking for Victoria. They will get her Bella don't worry. Im taking you to Emilys." All I could do was nod my head and hold my neck where she bit me. I was going to become a vampire. I know I was. I had to get away. I can't let Jacob see me like this. He will hate me. Im becoming his mortal enemy.

I decided that once I was alone I would run. I should be able to get away. Ill drive my car off a cliff and run. Run far away. Away from any human. Ill live in hiding for a few years until im sure I wont be tempted to eat one. Eat. I shuddered at that thought. How could I ever eat one of them? An innocent person. I sighed. I wont. I wont eat one, I promised myself.

When we arrived at Emilys, the pain was ten times worse. I couldn't stop screaming. I tried to keep it low so I wouldn't hurt anyone's ears. I wasn't sure when Id get alone, but I knew from Edward that I could easily get out of the upstairs windows. Embry took me upstairs and into a room. "Let us know if you need anything and don't leave this house. We are going to see if we can save you."

Save me? Save me from being a vampire or them killing me? No, Jacob wouldn't let them kill me. Would he? I nodded and he left. I tried to stand up to leave but I could move. The pain was killing me. I groaned and laid back on the bed. Ill leave when the pain stops. Only a few more days. I can wait. I managed to get up and lock the door. I can't let anyone see me like this. Especially Jacob.

A few hours later Jacob came up. "Bells, Open the door. Please"

"No. go away"

"Bella, Open the door now." He sounded hurt. Maybe I should…No Bella, he cant see you like this. He will hate you. "Bella, I love you. I always will. You becoming a bloodsucker…I mean vampire isn't going to change anything. We can work it out. I promise. Shes dead Bella. Victoria is gone. "

"Jake, no we cant. We are mortal enemies now. Just go. We…We cant see each other anymore." I wanted to cry so bad, but there were no tears anymore. No anything. I heard him sigh. "Im sorry Bella, Im so sorry." He whispered. I wanted so bad to comfort him. To open the door and pull him against me. Believe that we can work it out. He stood outside my door for hours until I finally heard him get up and leave.

A week later I decided it was time for me to go. The pain was gone and the hunger was there. Oh, the hunger. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked…so different. My eyes red with hunger. My long brown hair silky smooth, my skin white and hard. I could hear everything. The mumbles downstairs, their breathing, their heartbeats. The animals outside in the forest, running around, feasting as well.

I took in a deep breath and almost gagged. What is that horrible smell? After a few minutes I realized it was the werewolves. Edward was right, they do smell horrible. "Im leaving tonight" I thought.

I looked in the desk next to me and found some paper and a pen.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I have to leave. I can't stay in this land with so many humans around me. I don't want to kill one and have the pack have to kill me. Me and you won't work out this way. As you've told me before, vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. _

_You wont ever see me again and please don't come looking for me. I don't want you to see me the way I am. I want you to remember how I was. Promise me you will find someone else too. _

_Thank you for taking care of me and protecting me the best you can. Thank you for marrying me and giving me a wonderful child. I love you Jake. I always will. I promise you, I will never harm a human. I will help protect them from others like me. I will go far away from here. No matter what happens Jake, I wont forget you. I love you._

_Goodbye._

I placed it on the bed and listened for anyone near me. Everyone seemed to be asleep. I couldn't hear Jacob though. Maybe he was out running. I sighed and jumped out my window and started running. I figured I would figure out where I would want to go while I ran.

My mind couldn't help but wonder where the Cullens where. Where they decided to go. "Oh stop it Bella. They could care less about you." I said out loud. My mind couldn't stop thinking about them. How they were all doing, mainly how Edward was doing. He probably found someone else.

After about ten minutes I smelled something horrible. Oh no. Jacobs coming after me. I ran faster. But it was to late. He was on my trail. He was going to follow me until I stopped, but I couldn't. I was so thirsty. I needed to eat until I talked to him. I couldn't talk to him. He will have to go back soon.

I began running faster and faster, not willing myself to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely people. **

**A/N: I am going away to camp next Monday and won't be able to update. I will hope fully be able to update at least once more before then. We will see though. Also, I'm not sure the exact steps you go through in order to do what is below but oh well. **

Chapter three.

I don't know how long he followed me. He kept barking, I'm guessing calling me. I didn't look back; all I did was push myself harder and faster. I wasn't about to stop.

He did finally stop. I could feel his gaze on me as I disappeared.

After I passed the state line I finally relaxed some. I started to walk and I smelled some deer nearby. I hadn't eaten since I became a vampire. I took off in the direction of them and feasted on a few.

After about five deer, I took off again. By the time I stopped running I wasn't sure where I was at, or near. I found an old abandoned house out in the woods. It had a long driveway and was surrounded by woods. It was perfect. I smelled around and it seemed like no one had been here in years.

"I guess I can just live here for a few years. I doubt anyone will find me." I sighed, kind of hoping someone would. Anyone. Anybody who cares.

I laughed. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

I walked in the cabin and looked around. It was nice looking. I was surprised. There was dust everywhere though, but other than that, it was quite nice. All the furniture was still in descent shape.

I cleaned up everything at human pace, called my lawyer and got my credit card and money all transferred to a new account and did a few other needed things. After a few hours I laid down on the couch wishing I could sleep.

* * *

Its been at least two years since I became this lovely creature. Ha. Creature. More like monster. Sigh.

Two years of living out here, in the middle of who-knows-where was really starting to get lonely. I could only do so much during a day or night. I managed to find a few books in one of the bed rooms and I read those at least 10 times each.

I decided I needed to change my name and find a job. I got ready and ran out to the nearest town. When I got close I slowed down to a walk.

After a few minutes I finally found the place I was looking for. I walked inside and went up to the lady.

"May I help you?" She stuttered a bit. More than likely shocked by my appearance.  
"Yes, I would like to change my name and band account and everything else."

"Okay, just go down the hall, take a right and it's the first door on your right."

I smiled and walked down the hall. I knocked on the door she said it was and went in.

The young man sitting behind the desk looked up and his mouth fell open. I smiled and said hello.

He shook his head and stood up. "Welcome, how may I help you?" He held out his hand.

I shook his hand and he jumped a bit, due to my cold skin. "Yes, I need to change my name."

"Very well," he said sitting back down. "I just need you to fill out these forms and we will get to it."

I started filling out the forms, all the normal stuff on there.

I handed them back and he started typing them on the computer. "Okay, now all I need is the name you wish to change it too."

"Uhm." I thought for a few minutes. The first name that popped into mine was Edward's mother's name. "Elizabeth Swan."

"Okay, so you want to keep your last name?"

"Yes please." I had too. The only other last name I wanted was Mason. Or Cullen. I sighed. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep them out of my mind, mainly _him._

"Okay, all done. All I need is for you to sign this and you will be ready to go."

After I signed, I went back outside.

"Next, a job. Lets see." I walked around for a few hours and came across a college.

"Perfect!" Before I had Mary, I went to college to become a teacher, mainly a college teacher.

I walked in and went to the front office. "Excuse me, Is there any available teaching positions?" I asked the lady.

She looked up at me and gasped. I stiffed a laugh. "Uhm…uh. I will send you down to the main guy. His name is Mr. Lawrence. He will know. Just go down the hall and it's the second door on the left."

I smiled. "Thank you."

As I walked down the hall, a boy walked out of the door I was walking in. He stood there staring at me. I smiled and I could have sworn he was about to faint.

I walked in and I could still feel him staring at me. I laughed and went up to the desk. A man was sitting behind it doing something on the computer.

"Excuse me, sir."

He looked up. "Yes? May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Mr. Lawrence."

"I am him. What can I help you with?" He smiled at me.

"I was wondering if you had an teaching positions open for English?"

"Uhm, I do believe we do. Let me check" He typed stuff on the computer and after a few minutes he looked up and smiled. "You're in luck. We have one in reading and writing and old books. Are you interested?"

I smiled. "Ill take it."

"Great! When can you start?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Perfect. Here are your lesson plans and your class lists and your room number, Ms. Swan. Have a good day."

He handed me a stack of papers.

"Thank you, you too."

As I was walking down the street, I found a book store and went in. I wasn't sure how long I spent in there. I left with about ten books and a few I would need for my classes.

I went and looked at cars next. I would need one. I couldn't just so up to class walking. There were no houses anywhere near the school within walking distance for a human. I sighed and walked to a car dealership. I looked around a found a nice Honda Civic. I asked the man if I could test drive it and he said of course.

As I started driving I found myself wanting to go faster and faster. I grunted and drove back and asked the man if he had any fast cars.

We walked over to a few cars and I spotted on that I fell in love with on the spot. It was a dark red Mitsubishi Eclipse. I quickly paid for it and drove home. **( A/N: picture on profile.)**

When I got home I looked over my lesson plans. It all seemed easy enough. I didn't bother looking at the student list. "Its not like the people I want to see are even going to be here." I sighed and put it away.

I put everything I bought away; mainly clothes and some food just in cause someone decides to randomly show up. It smelled horrible, even the things that used to smell so great to me, smelled so repulsive. I went and sat on the cough and began reading _Speak._

The next thing I knew it was time for school. I gathered my things and headed out the door. When I pulled up, Of course everyone stared at me. I sighed and began walking towards my building.

When I walked into my classroom a few of my students were already seated, eager to learn. I sat down and read over the plans for today for the tenth time. When everyone was seated, I looked up and saw them.

The Cullens.


End file.
